Who Will Watch Over Me
by Happy Jinxmas
Summary: Sona had never had a constant in her life. Nobody to love. Her sky of hopes was dark and empty. Or was it?


**So, I decided to write a one shot. Hope it's not too bad, enjoy!**

 **§Who Will Watch Over Me§**

Sona Buvelle had never had a constant in her life. She had her adopted mother, Lestara, but nobody else was there. Nobody to watch over her. She had never known love. She knew compassion, yes, but she had never loved.

* * *

Sona gently plucked her strings as she floated towards the tribush. As she placed down her ward, she saw a heavy scythe hurling in her direction. Biting her lip, and knowing she could not dodge it, Sona closed her eyes and awaited her death.

Nothing.

Opening her eyes, she realized that Lee Sin had leaped in front of her, taking Thresh's hook and saving her. _First Blood!_ an echoing female voice announced. She saw Lee Sin's body on the floor as the enemy advanced.

Shaking her head, Sona floated away from the scene. "You did not need to do that, Lee Sin," she whispered through her mind to the jungler. "It is fine," the monk laughed. "The jungler can die as many times as the support."

"But why?"

Lee Sin was silent. "Will you help me with the Krugs, Miss Buvelle?" She slowly floated towards the rocky turtles and began to attack them, along with her lane partner, who was Jinx, the Loose Cannon. "Hey Sona!"

Sona nodded at her before making her way to the bot lane, settling in a bush. "It seems our opponents are Soraka and Graves." she observed telepathically to Jinx, who was last hitting minions. "Yeah! That means twice the explosions!" Jinx laughed.

Sona smiled slightly before using her ability, Hymn of Valor, to damage the enemy champions, adding an empowered auto attack towards Graves. "Miss Buvelle, Jinx," Lee Sin's voice echoed in their heads. "I will be coming for a gank shortly."

"Okay, blindfold man! But make sure I get to blow something up!" Jinx replied. Sona merely said, "I expect you will do your best, as always, Lee." Patiently, the monk stood in the bush in the river, waiting for Soraka and Graves to push. "Jinx," Sona said, slightly less patient than the jungler, "Let the two push!"

Grumbling, Jinx allowed the enemies to push through the minion wave. "I don't get the point," she complained. "It just means less killing for me! Hey blindfold man, are you ready yet?" The monk simply sent out a Sonic Wave, landing it on Graves, who grumbled, "Soraka, I thought I told you to ward!"

The Starchild replied, "I did! But my summoner accidentally warded _outside_ of the bush..." Jinx laughed. "I feel bad-not!" The Loose Cannon began to shoot rapidly from her minigun as Sona used Song of Celerity to speed up her allies and herself.

 _An enemy has been slain!_

 _Double Kill!_

Jinx ran around excitedly, laughing. "I love it when I get to kill two people!" Sona smiled at Lee Sin. "Thank you," she said. Lee Sin returned a smile. "It's my job to help others." he patted the support's shoulder before heading down the river.

"Ooooo, Sona's got a booooyfriiieeend," Jinx sang. Sona playfully poked her friend's shoulder. "I do not!" the mage blushed. "Continue to last hit minions, and soon we can return to base."

§§§

 _Victory!_

Sona smiled at Lee Sin as all the champions were teleported back to the institute. "Thank you for saving me so many times," she thanked him. Sona had only died 2 times, due to Lee Sin saving her at least 8 times.

Lee Sin smiled and said, "Would you like to join me for tea later?" Sona agreed. "Of course. I will see you at 7?"

Sona brushed her hair, looking at the mirror. Did she look appropriate enough? She wore her Guqin "skin", but kept her hair the same blue with yellow tips. She looked at the clock. Six forty five. She should head to the Ionian Tea place soon.

On her way out, she ran into her adopted mother, Lestara. "Oh, dear, why are you dressed so nicely, Sona? Are you going out for a date?" Lestara asked. Sona traced letters onto her mother's palm. 'Something like that.'

Sona sat patiently at the Ionian Tea place. She suddenly felt awkwardly overdressed. Was the dress too much? Too expectant? What if Lee came in his regular attire? Was there still time to change? What if-

"Miss Sona," Lee Sin said, sliding into the seat beside her. "You look lovely today." he placed a ward on the table. "I hope you didn't mind, I brought a ward so I could see, at least for a while." Lee Sin was wearing his Dragon Fist "skin".

Sona internally sighed in relief. So, she wasn't overdressed. Lee Sin chuckled. "I thought I was going to be overdressed. I guess you were thinking the same thing?" Sona flushed at being caught. She took his hand and traced, 'You got me.'

Lee Sin laughed. "I guess I have, Miss Sona."

'Just call me Sona,' the mage said.

"Alright Sona, shall we order tea?" Lee Sin asked.

From that day on, every afternoon at seven o'clock, Lee Sin and Sona had tea together in the same spot.

Sona was beginning to think of Lee Sin as a constant in her life. _No, no._ Nothing was constant. Not even people like Jinx. One day, she would leave. Friendships Sona had did not last forever. There was no reason for Lee Sin to be different. She would enjoy his company while she could, and she wouldn't depress over when he left. Not like the first time. No, not like that.

 _"Hey Sona!" Aria called. "Wanna play?"_

 _Sona smiled as she wandered over on her little six year old legs. Picking up the ball, she began to play catch with her best friend, Aria. She had only been friends with Aria for two days. Aria didn't know she couldn't talk. The girl simply assumed that Sona was shy and didn't talk to many people._

 _Sona didn't know this yet._

 _She thought she had made a real friend._

 _One who wouldn't leave her._

 _One who wouldn't look at her in disgust._

 _One who would watch over her forever._

 _One day, Aria asked, "Sona, will you please please please say something to me? I know I've only known you for a week, but I think we're friends and I'm allowed to hear your voice, right?"_

 _Sona's eyes filled with tears. Was that why Aria was friends with her? To only hear her voice?_

 _Aria wasn't her friend._

 _Aria wasn't there for her always._

 _Aria would not watch over her forever._

 _Days later, one of the adults at the orphanage had told Aria that Sona was mute. She could not speak._

 _Sona never saw Aria again._

Sona lay on her bed, sighing. Lee Sin was not a constant. He never would be. Neither would any of the champions be. This was a strict rule Sona had learned at the orphanage.

A knock at the door. Sona slowly rose, and opened the door. Her mother said, "Sona, there's a man at the door...I believe he said his name was Lee Sin. He's looking for you." What was Lee doing at her house?

She found him awkwardly standing at the doorway, in his normal attire. "Errrr, Sona?" Sona grabbed his hand. 'What are you doing here?'

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to take a walk with me. I know I can't see the stars...but, I don't know if you have."

Sona smiled. 'Of course.' she closed the door behind her and let Lee Sin guide her to a garden she'd never been in before. Looking up, she saw the bright stars twinkling in the sky. It was like hope. But the stars in Sona's life, had all been extinguished.

Lee Sin sat at the top of a grassy hill, laying down with Sona following him.

"The stars are a comfort," the monk said. "I cannot see them, but I know they are there. They are my hope, and as long as there are stars in the sky, there is enough reason to live." Sona held her hand in his.

'I have no stars,' she traced. 'They are all gone.'

"There is always one," Lee Sin said quietly.

Slowly, gently, he pulled the mage closer until their noses were touching.

He kissed her.

And she kissed him back.

As she lay on his chest, she knew she had someone to watch over her forever.

And her sky, her sky, there was one lone star, twinkling, alone but bright.


End file.
